


Whisper to Me

by bootlegtruth



Series: Words Unspoken [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yunhwan, artist hanbin, happy birthday loml, single dad bobby, you're an inspiration to us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Bobby's options were running low when it comes to tutors for his daughter and his new neighbor Hanbin applies willingly, not knowing what he's gotten himself into.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Words Unspoken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657108
Comments: 32
Kudos: 146





	Whisper to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little late but it's the thought that counts!

"Jian speaks English very well, Sir." 

"Her mother's half-American so..."

"Ah."

Bobby carries his child off the ground and the little girl whispers in his ear. "I don't like her, Dad." He rolls his eyes. This time, he's not going to spoil her. He's not sure if he can find another tutor after this one. 

"If that's—"

"I would like to quit, Sir." 

His mouth hangs open, his _if that's all then you can leave_ was left in his thoughts from getting interrupted. 

Looks like he _does_ need to find another one. 

"I'm telling you, your child is evil." Yunhyeong says on the phone. 

Bobby was off to his office after dropping his daughter to school. He called Yunhyeong to find him a tutor for Jian again and they were running low on the options. 

"I mean, her mother was the devil so that makes sense." Yunhyeong scoffs on the other line. 

"Touché. And you wouldn't be suffering like this had she not completely sold her soul." 

Bobby laughs, waiting for the light to go green. "Stop it. She's gonna haunt you in your sleep." he says. 

"Not gonna lie, I kinda miss her." 

"Who doesn't?" is all Bobby could say. 

  
Seven years ago he got his girlfriend pregnant. And since he figured he wasn't about that life they compromised by letting her get full custody and him only giving monthly sustenance. 

And after that he was child and worry-free. He never saw her again. She never let him. Not even when she gave birth. 

Four years ago, she died and his life turned upside down. One minute he was stupid drunk after a night out of partying, clothes thorn, and the next he was signing custody papers and a 3-year old child roaming around his apartment. Temporarily though, he still needed to be observed.

"How am I supposed to know if this is really my child?" he remembered asking the social services woman. 

When he looked closely at the little girl in front of him, he admitted she looked just like her Mom. And when she smiled, she got the same bunny teeth as his. 

_My child, for sure._

Now, he's turning 30, with a daughter who hates everyone, and he's late for work. 

"Can we go to the ahjussi's café?" Jian says right after she was seated inside the car. 

Bobby bids his good bye to her teacher before rolling up the windows. "Hmm? Don't call uncle Yunhyeong that. He's not gonna give you a free cheesecake." 

"He's old though." 

"We're the same age, kid." 

"Shall I call you ahjussi too, then?" 

"Wow, you're so annoying." he surrenders. 

Jian giggles as she rests her head on the window. Bobby glances at her briefly but with fondness. Thinking about it, he's thankful he has someone now to take care of. No matter how hard it was in the beginning and until now, he couldn't imagine what life would be if Jian was instead given up for adoption and not to him. 

"Jian-ah." he calls. 

"Hmm?" she turns her head to face him.

"Dad loves you." he smiles when she fakes a vomit. 

After they parked, Jian immediately runs to the doors of Yunhyeong's café, dashing through the counter to demand her regular free cheesecake as she greets her favorite uncle. 

Bobby nods at Yunhyeong, his hands rest on both of his daughter's shoulders. 

"One of these days, I'm gonna go bankrupt and it's all because of you guys." Yunhyeong says, shaking his head as he gives Jian her plate. 

"Oooh can't wait." the little girl jokes and skips towards their usual booth with a plate full of cheesecake in her hands. 

Bobby sits on the stool by the counter, watching his daughter devour the food on her plate like she hasn't been getting fed. 

"When I tell you she's evil, I mean it." he laughs at Yunhyeong. 

"I'll pay for that, don't worry." Yunhyeong just shakes his head again in return, giving Bobby his cup of coffee. 

"Where's Jinhwan?" 

"Upstairs. Sleeping." he shrugs. 

The couple's house was on top of the café, Yunhyeong and Jinhwan bought it after they got married selling some of the wedding gifts for cash. Bobby had laughed his ass off when he found out but he commended it. It was pretty convenient. 

"You guys had it rough last night?" Bobby jokes. 

"Well, compared to you." Yunhyeong snides back, watching Bobby get flustered as he chokes on his coffee. 

"When's the last time you got laid, dude? Probably 9 months before Jian was born? Is that your last time? Oh my god." Yunhyeong puts both of his hands on his mouth to look extra shocked. 

"Shut up." He rolls his eyes. 

"Seriously though, at least manage to get some head. You clearly need a break." 

Bobby wants to smack his friend but deep down, he kinda agrees. It has been ages since his last fuck. And not only that, it sucked. Plus, he felt guilty after because there he was, getting his dick wet in the club bathroom while his child sleeps peacefully in Yunhyeong's house just so he can lessen his sexual frustrations. 

So, he doesn't do that anymore. His daughter had always been his first priority. 

"You know I still need to find a new tutor for Jian, right? That's on top of my list." he finishes his coffee and throws it in the trashcan by the counter. 

"You can always fuck Jian's tutor." Yunhyeong suggests.

"Look at you calling my child the devil yet suggesting things like that." Bobby says, scandalized. 

His friend laughs at his reaction. "All I'm saying is, you can always multitask." 

"Whatever, you're the worst. Wake up your husband so I can talk to him instead." 

  
It was nearing night when they got home. There was a moving truck outside the complex. 

"We got a new neighbor?" Jian asks. 

"Yeah, probably. The house next to us is empty right?" Bobby answers, holding Jian's hand as they walk towards the elevator. They were greeted by the guard. 

"That sucks." the little girl says and Bobby laughs, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. 

"Maybe if they got a child you can finally have a friend." he placates. 

"That's even worse. I have enough friends on my own." she squeezes his hand and then pouts. 

"Okay, kiddo." Before he could press their floor number, the elevator opened again, letting in a guy which seemed to be in a hurry. He's holding a box and was having a hard time trying to press his number because of its heaviness. 

"Um, I'll do it. What's your floor number?" Bobby initiates. 

The guy looks at him suddenly, his ears turning red as he speaks. 

"12." 

"Oh cool. That's ours too." Bobby smiles and proceeds to press their floor number. 

He clears his throat after and looks away as the awkward silence envelops them.

"You're obviously our new neighbor." Jian says out of the blue, startling both males. 

"Jian-ah." he calls as a warning, nervous of what his daughter is gonna say. 

"Depends. Are you guys the one living in 1205?" the guys asks. 

"Yeah, that's our house number." Bobby nods. 

"Then I _am_ your new neighbor." he chuckles. 

Jian pulls on his arm, a signal that she wants to be carried so he lifts her off the ground. She finds his ear and whispers, "He kinda looks arrogant to me, Dad." and Bobby only giggles telling her off as they hear the sound of the elevator signifying that they're on their floor. 

Bobby puts Jian down. He wipes his hand before he types in the passcode. 

"Kim Hanbin." 

He tilts his head as he faces the guy just across him, standing in front of his own apartment door. 

"That's my name." he says calmly without looking at him, typing his passcode. 

"Ah. I'm Bobby." he looks down at his daughter, contemplating on whether to introduce her or not. She beats him to it. "I'm Jian. I'm his daughter." 

Before they could all go inside their respective houses, he sees Hanbin's smile. 

  
"No way." Yunhyeong blurts out before he could even get to the part where Jian willingly introduced herself to a stranger. 

"What?" 

"Kim Hanbin, you say?" Jinhwan comes out of the kitchen with a plate of nachos in his hand, he puts them on the little table in front of them as the two men eat it quickly. 

"Uhuh, is he someone famous that I don't know of?" Bobby asks, mouthful of nachos. 

"He's Jinhwan's cousin." Yunhyeong reveals. 

"No way." Bobby's eyes widen.

"I'm saying!" 

"Yeah, he's the one I've been telling you before." Jinhwan smiles, getting himself some nachos before his friend and husband could finish it empty. 

"Which one?" 

"God, you're forgetful" Yunhyeong nudges Bobby while rolling his eyes. 

"The artist one who used to live in New York." 

Bobby nods in realization, licking his lip before finally actually remembering it. "Oh, the rich gay one!" he exclaims.

"Yup, the rich gay one." Jinhwan repeats, laughing. 

"You know what that means." Yunhyeong wiggles his eyebrows and Jinhwan shakes his head at him. 

"What does that mean?" Bobby asks. 

Yunhyeong puts up an O sign with his left and and his index finger on the right, he dunks his finger on the O sign repeatedly and Bobby throws a pillow at him. 

"Fuck off." Yunhyeong bursts out laughing. 

"I kinda agree. You and Hanbin should date. I could set it up." Jinhwan suggests, which had Yunhyeong squealing in excitement. 

"No fucking way. I got enough on my plate as it is. And besides, I'm not interested in men." he says with his whole chest. 

"I'm not interested in men, is what heterosexual males say and you, my guy, is far from heterosexual." Yunhyeong points out. 

"You did come out as bisexual when we were in uni." Jinhwan adds, much to his husband's delight. 

"Okay, you got me." Bobby sighs. "I'm not interested in men, as of now. Matter of fact, I'm not interested in anyone at all. As I've said, I got so much on my plate." he says.

"You know Jian would want you to be happy with someone." Yunhyeong says, patting his back. 

"Okay, that's obviously a lie. Your daughter is evil and she wants nothing for you." he retracts and gets a smack from Bobby. 

They talked more about anything, mostly Bobby and Jinhwan catching up until it was time for him to pick up Jian from school. It's a good thing he finished work early. He missed hanging out with the couple. 

It was the four of them before. Yunhyeong and Jinhwan, and then him and Jian's Mom. They weren't exactly together. Friends with benefits, as what they call it and they were still young. When they decided to take it to the next level, it turned out to be an open relationship. And then they graduated and got stuck together so they made it exclusive. Getting her pregnant wasn't part of the plan. She was adamant and very clear from the start that she didn't want a child and so was Bobby. But then they got drunk, so much that Bobby forgot to wear a condom and her morning-after pill did not work. 

Everything went downhill from there. They fought a lot during her pregnancy before they decided it was time to call it off. She considered getting an abortion but then she realized she doesn't really want to be alone so she pushed through it. 

Bobby looks at Jian skipping her way towards him, smiling as she waves her hand in his direction. Sometimes, he dreams of _her_. She tells him to take care of Jian or else she'll riot and he wakes up with a smile on his face, immediately heading to Jian's room to kiss her forehead, whispering _"I will."_ as he brushes the hair off her face. 

"Did you do well at school?" he picks her up out of reflex and kisses her cheeks. 

"Honestly?" she asks coyly and Bobby laughs. 

"Yeah, honestly. 'Cause lying is bad." he pinches her nose and she scrunches it, giggling.

"Okay, I'll admit I'm kinda bad at Math." she pouts. 

"Kinda?" 

"Like really."

"That's fine." Bobby chuckles and puts her down. He opens the door for her and instructs her to buckle up her seatbelt. "I'm really bad at Math too." he adds. 

Jinhwan closes his arms around Yunhyeong's middle as soon as he sees him in the kitchen. The latter was baking and he hums when he feels his husband's warmth behind him. 

"What do you need?" he jokes. 

"I've been thinking about Bobby." Jinhwan admits. Yunhyeong turns around to face him, his back leaning on the sink, he pulls him closer, hands on his sides.

"Same. Do you think we should invite him for a threesome?" Jinhwan punches his chest lightly and he laughs. 

"But really, shall we interfere with his life at this point?" he ponders. 

"I think he deserves to let loose a little. We could take Jian in here while he goes out on a date." Jinhwan suggests.

Yunhyeong groans. "No child in my lobby! Especially the evil one." Jinhwan rolls his eyes.

"We could actually set him up with your cousin. Is he pretty? You know Bobby likes pretty boys." he winks. 

"Babe, he's my cousin. Of course, he's pretty." Jinhwan winks back. "Anyway, I don't know if Hanbin's still single but I will call him later to ask if he's interested. I think that guy needs to chill too. You know what? They're kinda perfect for each other." 

Yunhyeong kisses him quickly. "Like us?" 

Jinhwan smiles and kisses him back, this time a little longer. "Nobody's like us." and he shrieks when Yunhyeong carries him off the ground and to their bedroom. 

"Well, that calls for a celebration." he closes the door with his foot. 

  
"If you finish your assignment on time, we'll watch Barbie reruns." Bobby yells from the kitchen to Jian who was sprawled on the living room floor, trying to find motivation to finish his grade school assignment. Bobby watches as she gets up quickly, stretching her arms and picking up her pencil to start working. He shakes his head while smiling before continuing to wash the dishes from this morning. He's still thinking about what to cook for dinner, but he knows he'll end up calling for delivery again. 

The doorbell rings. Jian immediately gets to the door before Bobby does so he warns her not to open it yet. She jumps her way to look at the monitor. 

"It's our new neighbor, Dad." she says. Bobby removes his gloves and wipes his hands on his apron. When he confirmed it was really the neighbor, he opened the door. 

"Housewarming?" Hanbin smiles at him and raises the big plate he's holding. 

"Where's the party?" Bobby jokes. 

"Just ended, sorry I couldn't invite you." Hanbin plays alongs and says apologetically. 

Bobby laughs, scratching the back of his neck before saying, "Would you like to get inside?" 

Hanbin looks past him and sees Jian with her arms crossed, he nods. "That would be nice." 

They head to the kitchen to serve the food Hanbin brought. Bobby sets the table and calls Jian so they can eat. It was too late when he realized he still had apron on so he removed it right away, ears turning red when he remembered Hanbin saw him like that.

Hanbin didn't want to eat with them, he said he was still full but Bobby insisted so he complied, getting a little amount of food just to satisfy the house owner. He watches as Bobby transfers rice to Jian's plate and a good amount of the food he cooked. He bows his head out of respect when Bobby started saying grace. 

They eat in unison. 

"So, um." Bobby starts after drinking water. "Are you really Jinhwan's cousin?" 

"Yeah, don't you think we kind of look alike?" Hanbin raises an eyebrow, the side of his lips too. 

Bobby stares at him, he squints his eyes. "I don't see it." and Hanbin laughs. 

"We're third cousins. His grandmother is my grandmother's cousin." he explains. 

"That's confusing." Jian finally speaks.

"It is, if you're still a child." Hanbin shrugs. 

"It's nothing to do with being a child." She rolls her eyes and turns his head to face Bobby. "Dad, it's confusing, right?"

Bobby looks at Hanbin and then at Jian, he licks his lip and says, "Kinda." which was obviously a lie and that makes Hanbin smile. 

"See?" Jian says proudly. 

"Apparently, your Dad's a child." Hanbin whispers.

"Go on and finish your food so you can do your homework." Bobby tells Jian. 

"And then we can watch?" she says excitedly. 

He looks at Hanbin consciously, nodding. "Yeah, now go." 

"What movie are you gonna watch?" Hanbin asks. 

"Indie!"

"Barbie!" 

Bobby and Jian say in sync and Hanbin giggles, looking at Bobby's reddening face and Jian's confusion. 

"Since when is Barbie an indie movie?" Hanbin asks while Bobby washes the dishes. They were done eating and Jian was back in the living room. 

"Since forever? How could you not know?" Bobby says seriously, determined to finish quickly so he can finally rest on the couch. 

"I've never watched a Barbie movie, that's why." he admits. 

"I heard that, mister Hanbin. And I don't like it." Jian shouts from the living room and Hanbin apologizes, a big smile painted on his face. 

"It's um, quite good honestly." Bobby says quietly. 

"Really? What's your favorite then?" Hanbin purses his lips in amusement. Here was Bobby, tall, muscular, and handsome, who likes to watch Barbie movies with his daughter. 

"Three musketeers?" Bobby bites the inside of his cheeks. He's embarrassed enough that Hanbin knows he watches those kinds of movies and now he admits he enjoys them. 

"Would you mind if I watch it with you guys?" 

Bobby looks at Hanbin carefully to find any sign of lies. He was surprised at how confident Hanbin was. The way he talks and asks questions. And even if Jian shows her blatant dislike, he still initiates a conversation with her. When Hanbin looks down and he sees his ears tinted pink, he smiles. 

"I wouldn't." Hanbin looks up at him and mirrors his smile. 

"Are you sure you're not just here because Jinhwan told you to?" Bobby asks when the movie was about to start. They were both seated at the couch, with Jian in between them, cross legged, eating popcorn from the bag. 

"He did call me awhile ago to set me up on some blind date. I refused though but now thinking about it, maybe they were setting me up with you. I went here to my own accord." he smiles as he confirms it. 

Bobby was about to talk again when Jian held up her index finger and told him to keep quiet. 

He had watched this movie multiple times to memorize what'll happen next. From time to time, he would look at Jian to find her still immersed like the first time. He catches a glimpse of Hanbin, focused on what's in front. He bites his lip when he hears him and his daughter laugh simultaneously. Well, that was a sight. 

By the time the movie was at its end, Jian had fallen asleep. 

"She has school tomorrow, so it's fine." Bobby says after yawning. Jian's head was rested on Hanbin's chest, her little hand fisted on the guy's shirt, eyes closed tight. 

"You seem tired too. Sorry, for overstaying." Hanbin says and Bobby shakes his head immediately. 

"I enjoyed your company though." He slowly removes Jian from Hanbin, the former protesting before finally giving in. He carries her to her bedroom, tucks her in, and closes the door carefully. 

"Do you want coffee?" he offers. He still has some paperworks to do so he wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. 

"Sure." 

He brews for the two of them, keeping the instructions Yunhyeong told him before. He revealed his secret to coffee-making to Bobby so the latter can function properly whenever he's not around. 

Bobby hands Hanbin a cup as they sit beside each other on the couch. It wasn't very late and Hanbin doesn't look like he's going anywhere either.

It was true. He enjoys his company. It's been years since he had someone—who isn't Jinhwan or Yunhyeong—over and it's refreshing. He actually feels a little giddy.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to ask but I'm really curious about something." Hanbin starts.

Bobby knows what's it about even before Hanbin say the question. He nods. "Ask away."

Hanbin clears his throat, he takes one more sip of his coffee before putting it down on the glass table in front of them. "Where's Jian's Mom?" 

It's not like it's a sensitive topic. It's just that the story hasn't been told in years. He doubts if he still remembers most of it. 

"Up there." he points to the ceiling. "Or down there." he points to the floor. "Honestly, nobody knows. All I know is that she's dead." Bobby says nonchalantly, a smile not leaving his face.

"I'm sorry." 

Bobby shakes his head. "Nah, it's been years. From time to time though, Jian tells me she misses having a mother but she admits she doesn't even remember much of her memories with her Mom." 

"How'd she die?" 

"You know autoerotic asphyxiation?" Bobby says. 

Hanbin gasps. "You killed her?" Shock painted on his face in the truest form and Bobby flicks his forehead.

"I didn't, you idiot. We weren't together anymore when she died. The social worker told me four years ago that she was found dead on her own bed. Her partner then said she forgot the safeword. It was a little unfortunate to hear at first but then I remembered she always told me that's her ideal way to go." Bobby shrugs. 

"I'm guessing you didn't take care of Jian until her death." Hanbin smirks and Bobby snorts. 

"Damn right. I was 26, vodka drunk and high when she came knocking on my door." 

They both laugh. Everytime Bobby remembers that day four years ago, when he and Jian first met, he can't help but feel warm. There was something in his child's face that made him soft and vulnerable, in a nice way. He wants to keep feeling it. 

"Look at you now though." Hanbin gives him a pat on the shoulder. 

Bobby raises his brow. "What am I now?" 

"The way I see it, you seem like a wonderful Dad. Your daughter's very lucky to have you as a father and I'm sure she wishes for nobody else." 

"Thank you." Bobby replies shyly. He finishes his coffee. "Although, Yunhyeong says she's a little evil." Hanbin chuckles.

"Sure is. She always glares at me when she's got the chance. Very cute." He nods as he speaks.

"She's not very friendly. But she can be sweet at times." 

Hanbin finds himself liking the way Bobby talks about his daughter. There's something in his eyes that sparkles whenever she was mentioned. Love and affection. Maybe even contentment. 

"Isn't it hard dealing with her alone? What about your work?" He finishes his coffee too. 

"These days, it is. And the fact that we lost another tutor because of her." Bobby sighs. "We can't keep one for a long time and we're running out of people who are willing to tolerate her." He laughs a little but bitterly. 

"I can be his tutor." Hanbin offers.

"Excuse me?" Bobby says, taken aback. 

"I mean, I'm practically jobless right now, not until the exhibit that is. And it's a little boring being alone." he confesses.

Bobby looks at him unbelievingly. Filthy rich people problems. 

"You don't have to pay me though. I'm pretty good with kids." he adds. 

Bobby still hasn't answered. He thinks of how Jian would react. He didn't want to ruin their friendship just because he started disliking his daughter after the said tutoring was done. 

"Come on. I'll even pick her up in her school so you can focus on your work more." 

"We barely just met. Why should I trust you with my child?" Bobby inquires with worry and Hanbin just rolls his eyes, laughing.

"I'm Jinhwan's cousin. And Jian leaned on my chest even before she fell asleep. Your daughter likes me, she just doesn't want to admit it yet." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Okay, fine." Bobby gives in.

Hanbin claps his hand ecstatically. "Really? Wow, I promise I'll take care of her." 

Bobby just nods, smiling a little even though his heart was a little worried. He hopes his daughter would cooperate. 

Surprisingly, things went well. It's been a few weeks since the tutoring and Jian never complained once. Sometimes, Hanbin would tutor him in his own house whenever he has an artwork to finish. He does it while Jian works diligently in the living room. 

Jian tells Bobby everything about what's happening whenever he's gone. 

"He paints so good and his house is really nice. It's bright and clean and he even told me he would paint my face if I ace my Math exam. I can't fail, Dad. I want a painting of my face. I'm so excited." Jian babbles on and Bobby smiles contently. He just picked her up from school after not seeing her last night. He worked overtime and just called Hanbin to ask if Jian could sleep in his house for the night. 

"Shall I hang it to my bedroom or to yours?" Bobby asks. 

Jian shrieks out of excitement, she flaps her arms around. "I want it to be in the living room so everyone could see it. And if we ever have guests, it's what they'll see immediately." 

Bobby hums in approval. "Very smart." He fishes for his phone in his pocket. They were still in the parking lot. 

He calls Hanbin. He answers on the first ring. 

_"Hey."_

"Busy?" he signals Jian to wait a minute before they start driving. 

_"Not really. What's up?"_

"Just called to say thanks for taking care of Jian last night." He taps his fingers on the steering wheel. 

Hanbin purses his lips to keep himself from smiling. _"It's nothing. She slept really early."_

Bobby glances at Jian who was trying to listen to their conversation, but keeping it discreet. "That's new." He chuckles lightly. "Anyway, uh, thanks again?" 

Hanbin laughs on the other line. _"Okay, Bobby. I'm gonna hang up now."_

He starts driving when the call ends. 

"You should've asked him out on a date." Jian blurts. 

"Say what now?" 

"A date, Dad. Like a _'thank you'_ date."

"Is there such a thing?" Bobby says, confused and Jian rolls her eyes. 

"You're such a boomer." 

"Kim Jian." He warns. 

"I'm saying, you're free today and later you'll have to work overtime again so why not ask him out now? I could spend the night in Uncle Yunhyeong's house. It's a weekend tomorrow, after all." She suggests as she wiggles her eyebrows. 

"Don't you miss spending the night with me?" Bobby pouts. 

"I do. But the food in Uncle Yunhyeong's house is really good and I think I miss it more." Bobby flicks her forehead and Jian yelps, rubbing it for comfort. 

He finds himself parking in front of Yunhyeong and Jinhwan's café, with Jian running out of the car to get inside. He tells her to be careful as he gets his phone again.

He sends a text to Hanbin asking him is he was free for an early dinner. He receives a text of agreement shortly after, smiling as he hides his phone and gets out of the car. 

He was getting hesitant on the last minute because he hasn't exactly spent enough time with Jian as planned. On the other hand, he wouldn't still be able to sleep beside her because he wasn't done with his presentations. Might as well make the most of it. 

At first he thought Yunhyeong would brush him off but he was surprisingly supportive. He even cheered him up despite not knowing who he'll go out with. He hasn't told them about his and Hanbin's particular closeness. Maybe Jian will let them in on the gossip. 

He fetches Hanbin outside their complex, smiling widely as the latter gets inside of his car. 

"Where'd you want to go?" he asks, unable to keep his eyes off of Hanbin. He looks comfy in a white shirt and straight jeans, yellow sunglasses on top of his head. 

"Wherever you'll take me." Hanbin shrugs. 

So he takes him to Jian's favorite restaurant, a ramen house just around the block. The owner immediately recognizes him when he greets and asks where Jian was. 

"She's with her uncles right now. It's just us." he nods at Hanbin and they were led to a table just for two. 

"You've been here before?" Bobby starts. 

"Never. I haven't been strolling around since I got back. And I was always working before I migrated." He replies. 

"This is Jian's favorite place to eat." He pours water to both of their glasses. "Actually, now that I remember it, this is where we spent our first date." 

"By _we_ , you mean..."

"Her Mom and I." 

"Oh, must be a special place then." Hanbin drinks from his glass. 

"Sorry, I said that. God, that's so awkward." Bobby realizes. 

"No, it's fine actually. I like that you brought me here. Especially since it has a special place in your heart."

Bobby knows it hasn't been awhile since he last took someone out on a date. Moreso when it comes to guys. Sure, he hooked up with people here and there but nothing ever came close as him bringing them to one of his daughter's favorite place. Maybe it was the fact that Jian's already comfortable with Hanbin. Or maybe there was something different with the way Hanbin looks at him, endearingly so whenever he talks about his life, his daughter, and even his past. He finds himself wanting to be looked at more, yearning for his gaze. 

When his eyes catch Hanbin's lips, he fights the urge to kiss him.

"I'm going to drop you off to the complex before I go back to work." He says while driving. 

"And Jian?" 

"She's at the couple's house, probably throwing tantrums and wreaking havoc." They both laugh. 

Bobby goes out first and opens Hanbin's door for him. He winks when Hanbin scoffs. 

"That's very chivalrous of you." Hanbin teases. 

"Anything for my pretty boy." he teases back. 

Hanbin raises his eyebrow. "Yours?" 

"If you want." Bobby loses when his cheeks were dusted pink. He was leaning on his car, watching Hanbin close the distance between them. His hands automatically land on his waist.

"If I want?" Hanbin's hands hike up from his chest until they rest on his shoulders. 

"Would you let me kiss you?" Bobby asks, already breathless. 

"If you want." 

Bobby was no Hanbin. So he doesn't tease back and he surges forward, crashing his lips on the beautiful pair in front of him, reveling on its softness, its warmth, tasting like, "Chapstick." 

"Hmm?" Hanbin hums.

"Your lips taste like Chapstick." he says in between kisses and Hanbin smiles, pulling away slowly. 

"Yours taste like mine." 

"Daaaaad." Jian was the one to wake him up that weekend. She jumps up and down his bed as he rubs his eyes. He groans when the little girl tried 'massaging' his back by punching it repeatedly. 

"When did you come home?" he ask groggily, catching her fists and tickling her sides. Jian shrieks and giggles. 

"Uncle Jinhwan dropped me off a while ago. We stayed at Uncle Hanbin's house for breakfast though." she manages to say between giggles. 

"Uncle Hanbin, huh?" he teases.

"Would you rather I call him Dad?" his daughter teases back and he tickles her more in return. 

That would be a concept. 

The doorbell rings in time with him getting out of bed. Jian beats him to it and shouts, "It's Uncle Hanbin, Dad!"

Bobby was thankful he already washed his face and brushed his teeth. He opens the door and greets him with a bright smile. 

"I brought you breakfast?" Hanbin greets. 

"That's nice of you." Bobby opens the door wider and lets him in. 

"Jian-ah, when is your Math exams again?" he hears Hanbin ask from the living room. He was eating alone in the kitchen while Hanbin and his daughter play chess on the couch. 

"This Monday." Jian answers. 

"I think I've almost finished your portrait." Hanbin beams with pride. 

"Really? I have to do well then." Jian says. "But what if I fail?" 

"Just try and do your best. I plan to give it to you either way." 

Bobby smiles to himself when he hears Jian's little cheer. She really is comfortable with him. That's the happiest he's heard of her talking to other people that's not family. 

He joins them on the couch when he was done eating. 

"It feels good finally playing chess with someone. Dad doesn't know anything about it." Jian reveals and Hanbin chuckles looking at her father. 

Bobby feigns offense. "I know how to play chess. I just suck at it." He corrects.

"That's the same thing." Jian rolls her eyes. 

"I'm too old for chess anyway." Bobby shrugs. 

"He's such a boomer." Jian whispers to Hanbin. 

"Shall I call him hyung, then?" Hanbin whispers back. 

"I think he's old enough to pass as your grandfather." Jian adds.

"Hey, I'm still here!" Bobby scrubs Jian's face to annoy her and she pretends to bite him. 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." she stands up and leaves them alone. 

Bobby watches as Jian disappears from their sight before pulling Hanbin on top of him, the latter taken aback for a second before straddling him properly as he giggles. He places both of his hands on Bobby's cheeks and leans down to kiss him, running his tongue on the older's lower lip. Bobby opens his mouth and welcomes him, sucking on his tongue, licking his way through his mouth. He finds himself loving the way Hanbin moans during the kiss, and when he rolls his hips towards his growing erection he has to remind himself that his daughter will come out any soon. 

They pull apart, foreheads resting on each other's, eyes locked. 

"What was that for?" Hanbin asks, lips forming a smile after Bobby kisses him again quickly. 

"Breakfast." Bobby answers. 

"That was breakfast?" 

"For making me breakfast, silly." he flicks his forehead. 

"Guess I'll start making you breakfast from now on." Hanbin giggles, then he gets off Bobby, the same time Jian comes out of the bathroom. 

"Honestly, chess is boring. Let's just watch a movie." she says. 

"Agreed." Bobby nods.

"By the way, I got this art exhibit tomorrow and extra tickets for you guys." Hanbin fishes the tickets out of his pocket and hands them to Bobby. 

"Just extra? We're not even priority?" Jian raises an eyebrow. 

"Well, of course. It's not like I've known you guys for a long time." Hanbin jokes. 

"As my Dad's future boyfriend, you should know better." she continues. 

Bobby coughs and Hanbin laughs out loud. 

"Jian, stop saying things like that." He tells his daughter. 

"You know what? You're right. When you come by tomorrow night, I'll introduce your Dad to my colleagues." Hanbin pats her head. 

Jian acknowledges this and nods. "Just my Dad?" she looks up at him. 

"Yeah, I mean, he's my _boyfriend_ , right? And you are my...?" Jian looks at him pensively, trying to come up with an answer. 

"Okay, tell your colleagues I'm your adopted child." 

Both males start laughing. 

"So, boyfriend huh?" Bobby whispers in Hanbin's ear while Jian was distracted watching the movie. 

"Just to please your daughter. But I'd love to date you." Hanbin says in a low voice. 

"I'll take that." Bobby hums. "Dress code?" he asks. 

"Something formal. Looking forward to seeing you all glammed up." Hanbin rests his hand on Bobby's thigh and squeezes it. 

"I'm sure I won't disappoint." 

  
"Will we buy his painting?" Jian asks while they were on their way to the gallery. 

"Tell me if you liked something. I'll buy it for you." Bobby tells her. 

"What if I like everything?" 

Bobby looks at her sternly.

"No, Dad. You don't understand. I usually don't like the arts but his paintings are sooooo pretty." 

"Just one. Something you'd want in your room. Or else we'll be homeless." 

Jian whines. "Fine." 

He felt good when they were finally inside. The anxiousness dissipating after seeing that they weren't out of place. He was wearing a simple black coat and slacks, a white dress shirt with three buttons opened, and a chain necklace instead of a tie. 

Jian was wearing a silver pouf dress which flows just below the knees, her hair styled in light curls courtesy of his Uncle Jinhwan. 

They spot the couple instantly and Jian waves her hand in excitement. They walk towards them. 

"Wow, look at you. A literal angel!" Yunhyeong tells Jian as he carries her and kisses her cheek. 

Bobby rolls his eyes, hours ago he was calling her part Satan. 

"Why hello there, birthday boy." Jinhwan looks at him from head to toe. "You look great."

"I always do." He confidently smiles. "And it's not my birthday yet though." 

"I know. I just want to greet you early." Jinhwan winks and Bobby shakes his head, half-laughing. 

Bobby feels an arm snake on his waist and a whisper in his ear that sent shivers down his spine. "Hey there, gorgeous." It was Hanbin. 

He's wearing a navy blue suit and tie with a striped dress shirt and his hair messily styled down. 

"You're the gorgeous." Bobby tells him and pecks his cheek. 

"There's a child in here." Yunhyeong scoffs. 

"We're going to check out the paintings from there. We'll take Jian with us, okay? You two have fun." The couple along with his daughter head out. 

"So, about the introduction to your colleagues..." Bobby wiggles his eyebrow. 

"Fuck them, let's make out in the storage room." He chuckles as Hanbin pulls his arm and leads the way.

"You ever got your cock sucked while you're in a suit?" Hanbin asks, his tongue running down Bobby's exposed collarbone, darting across his neck and to the crook of his shoulder. 

"Hmm senior prom." Bobby answers coyly, a sly smile painted on his face as he bares his neck for more access. "First time in an art exhibit though, and with _you_." he whispers. 

"I bet I'm your first blowjob in years." He pulls down Bobby's slack and rubs him over his boxers. "You think you'd come a little too quick? Probably get off with just kitten licks?" He giggles, kneeling down as he parts the slit of his boxers, Bobby's cock springing free, bobbing a little before stilling on his stomach, definitely rock hard. 

"You should get on with it and stop talking." Bobby grits his teeth. 

Hanbin licks his cock from base to tip, slicking it with his saliva. He pumps him slowly while mouthing on the head, gathering beads of precum. He was shocked to find someone who practically lives off deliveries sweet. He likes it. He swirls his tongue on the flared head before closing his mouth on his girth. Bobby was thick, and long, and extremely hard. He bobs his head experimentally and gives a satisfied hum when Bobby moans above him, his hand automatically flying on the back of his head, gripping on his hair and pushing him in a little. 

"God, you're good." Bobby growls. 

Hanbin removes his hand on Bobby's cock and holds onto his thighs instead, he lowers his mouth down his length, catching all of Bobby's curses when his cock reaches the back of his throat. It wasn't easy deepthroating him but it was worth it when he looks up at Bobby and sees him all gone and undone, parted mouth releasing beautiful noises, eyes shut tight. 

He could look at him forever. 

"Ah shit, Hanbin, you're amazing." Bobby looks down at him, fingers rubbing his cheek down to his jaw, and then to his throat, trying to see if his dick could reach down under. "Can I fuck your mouth, baby? I wanna wreck you so badly." 

Hanbin could only nod, already lost in Bobby's dazed eyes, his dick twitching in his slacks. He's afraid he could come just like this. Bobby was a sight. 

Bobby thrusts in his mouth repeatedly, both of his hands holding his hair as he tries to meet him with every thrust. Bobby was in full control, caging him completely, groaning everytime Hanbin tries to swallow around him, and he couldn't get out, he doesn't want to. 

It sure took him a little longer before he was spurting thick loads of come down his throat, cursing once more with a final stroke. 

Hanbin licks the side of his lips when Bobby lets him go. That was the only time he could properly taste him again. He was kinda addicted with it. He stands up to level with Bobby, still breathing harshly. Hanbin was right. It was the first time he had this kind of release in years. 

He pulls up his slacks and kisses Hanbin chastely. Just enough to taste himself on his lips. 

"I'm gonna pay you back tenfold when you're done here, is that okay?" he whispers as he trails kisses down Hanbin's neck. 

"Your place or mine?" Hanbin asks, adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

"Anywhere, baby. I could even fuck you out in the open, if you want." 

Jian fell asleep on the car on their way home. He had to carry her all the way to their room. Hanbin's car was just tailing behind them. They met on the elevator. Hanbin presses their floor number. 

"I'll help you tuck her in. I'm in need of coffee and a good dick." Hanbin says and Bobby laughs, putting his index finger on his lips asking him to keep quiet. 

By now, Hanbin knows the code to their apartment, he punches each number in and they walk inside when the door opens. 

"Go make some for the both of us. I'm in need of coffee too and a good ass." Bobby snides back, humming when Jian squirms. He opens the door to her bedroom and puts her down on the bed. He removes her shoes carefully, massaging her feet and kisses her forehead, bidding her goodnight. She'll change clothes in the morning. 

He finds Hanbin on the dining table, cooling down his coffee with his breath. Bobby removes his coat and sits beside him. 

"You know, you're really attractive." Hanbin blurts. 

"Are you sure you're not only saying that 'cause you just sucked my dick?" Bobby asks. 

Hanbin shrugs. "I had a good look at you awhile ago. The view from down there was breathtaking." He says casually. 

"Thanks, by the way." Bobby rubs the back of his neck, looking all shy and Hanbin wants to laugh. He couldn't believe Bobby was out there looking embarrassed when just awhile ago he was gripping his head with both of his hands fucking his mouth like his life depended on it. 

"I'm still looking forward to your tenfold payment." Hanbin purses his lips, sipping on his cup, squinting a little. 

"Better drink up fast, baby boy. It's getting late." Bobby takes it as a cue to unbutton his shirt all the way down, exposing his muscles underneath. He removes it completely and Hanbin almost jumped at him. He wants to plant kisses all over Bobby's body and litter hickeys from every corner and every inch. 

"You're free to go to my room when you're done. I'll just take a quick shower." He kisses his cheek and then winks. 

He never had this thought when he first saw Bobby in the elevator, and even so when he welcomed him in his house after just moving in. Maybe it was because he thought he was married. 

But right now he was sprawled on Bobby's bed, without a single piece of clothing covering him while the latter sucks mark on the paleness of his soft body. He shivers the moment his hot tongue delves on his inner thigh, his fingers roaming just beneath his entrance, teasing him with touches below his knees traveling to his ass cheeks. 

Bobby had sucked him off a moment ago and whenever he closes his eyes, he could still feel the warmth of his mouth swallowing the length of his cock. He does it again, bobbing his head up and down, down, down until he was taking all of him.

"Bobby...fuck." he calls, fingers carded in Bobby's hair as the older alternates from taking him deep and then shallow, he releases him with a pop, giving the tip of his cock sultry kisses as he pours lube on his fingers and it was enough to distract him when Bobby inserts two all at once.

He squeezes his eyes shut, mind focused on Bobby's fingers going in and out of him, stretching him open, trying to get another one in. His voice cracks when he felt the pad of Bobby's fingers brush against his prostate. 

"Jian will wake up. Keep quiet." Bobby warns him and all he could do was roll his eyes. 

"Isn't her room soundproof?" he asks, biting his lip everytime Bobby teases him, almost giving him what he wants, but not quite.

"It's not. She used to cry every night when she was younger. It's so I could hear her and know when to go to her room if she needs help." Bobby says as he licks a stripe on his balls, sucking on the skin gently and Hanbin moans, wondering how Bobby could talk casually about his daughter while three of his fingers are buried deep in someone's ass. 

Hanbin bites on his fist when he feels Bobby's dick lining up on his entrance, breaching him slowly, stopping mid-length just to breathe and then he pushes in completely, fingers digging on Hanbin's side. He stills for a moment before thrusting slowly. 

Hanbin didn't realize he was clenching around him until Bobby was speaking under his breath on his neck. 

"Don't do that, or I'll come early." He grits. 

Bobby's hand was clamped on Hanbin's mouth when he realized the latter wasn't shutting up, couldn't. And while he would want to hear all the beautiful noises Hanbin makes, he couldn't risk waking up his daughter. Not when he was balls deep inside her tutor. 

Bobby pulls Hanbin up so that they were both sitting together, he fucks into him in a brutal pace, never letting him go for a second and Hanbin buries his face on Bobby's neck, biting at it whenever he couldn't help a moan from slipping. Bobby hears all the little pleas he makes and that was enough for him to ram his dick deeper, sucking marks on Hanbin's shoulder and Hanbin meets him halfway, bouncing on his dick while he thrusts upwards. They moan in unison. 

"Do you wanna come?" Bobby asks, voice raspy. 

Hanbin nods obediently, almost pleading. "Touch me." he whispers. 

"Fuck my fist." and that was it, as he thrusts up Bobby's hand and with Bobby hitting his prostate precisely, he comes. 

His mind was going blank and all he heard was Bobby's growls when he fills him up to the brim. 

He was slumped back to the bed, feeling goosebumps all over his body while Bobby cleans him up. He feels a kiss on his forehead before he passed out. 

  
"Bobby, have you ever bottomed for anyone?" Hanbin asks out of the blue. He was lying down Bobby's chest, the older playing with his hair as they try to time their breathings with each other. The sun was almost about to rise. 

"My first time with a guy, I was a bottom." Bobby admits. 

"Did you like it?" He asks curiously. 

"Let's just say I never bottomed since then." 

"Ah." He nods lazily, still very much sleepy. 

"I'd let you top me if you want." Bobby whispers, planting a kiss on the crown of his head. 

Hanbin smiles, face still buried on Bobby's chest. "I love to be taken care of more, but I'll hold on to that offer." he hums contently.

The three of them ate breakfast together, Hanbin went home to change his clothes first before coming back to Bobby hurriedly preparing Jian for school. 

"Did you sleep well?" Bobby asks his daughter while they were eating. 

Jian nods, swallowing her food before speaking. "I woke up for a moment when I heard someone crying though. I think it was you." She points at Hanbin and his ears were flushed pink. 

"He had a nightmare." Bobby interjects. "It was really bad so I had to comfort him." He adds. 

Jian shrugs. "Figures. But it's not comforting if you keep on telling him to _shut your mouth or i'll have to gag you._ " 

Hanbin couldn't be anymore flustered. 

"Gotta go, Dads." Jian winks as she unbuckles her seatbelt. "Happy birthday, I love you." she gives his father a quick kiss on the lips before running out and into the gates of her school. 

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday." Hanbin says. 

"Didn't have to. You just gave me the perfect gift." 

  
In the following months, Hanbin had practically lived in the same house as those of Bobby and Jian. Sometimes, he was the one to drop Bobby's daughter off with Bobby fetching her and sometimes it was vice versa. 

Bobby never thought Jian could get comfortable with someone just as how she was with Hanbin. Her smile was even brighter now and he was nothing but thankful. 

He watches as Hanbin hangs Jian's portrait in the living room, just enough to get attention from the guests, if they ever have one. 

It was beautiful. He captured Jian's face perfectly and what he liked the most what that the painting shows her bunny teeth. Jian's handprint can be seen on the far lower right. 

"Dad, do you like it?" she was jumping up and down, asking him the same question over and over again. 

"It's perfect." 

Hanbin comes to his side and he kisses his cheek. 

"Come to my house, later. I'll show you something." Hanbin whispers. 

When he had dropped off Jian to the café, he immediately went to Hanbin's house, pressing in the passcode which he knows now by heart. 

"Okay, but you gotta close your eyes." Hanbin says. He covers them with his own hands just to be sure as he leads them to his bedroom. 

"Now, open them." 

Bobby blinks a few times before everything was clear again and his mouth drops at what's in front of him. 

It was his own portrait. Him sleeping on the bed, lying on his stomach. His eyes was closed and only a blanket was covering the lower part of his body. There was an evident smile on his face. It was beautiful. 

"Wow." he mutters. "Baby, this...you're amazing." he pulls Hanbin closer to him and kisses the top of his head. "I love it. Thank you." he whispers. 

"I painted it by memory. I see you like that almost everyday that it was engraved in my mind. You've always been my favorite sight in the morning." 

"I love you." It wasn't out of the blue. Bobby had been meaning to say it for awhile now. And right at this moment, it seemed to be the perfect time. 

"I had to make a whole portrait just for you to say it back?" Hanbin crosses his arms, his lower lip protruding in a pout and Bobby chuckles. 

"I had to gather enough courage. I'm sorry it took me this long." he cages Hanbin in an embrace. 

His warmth surrounding him through the silence, only the synchronized beating of their hearts and a whisper of reciprocated love breaking off as sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my beautiful boy. Thanks for helping me get through this year with just your smile and presence. I love you, dude.
> 
> Okay, ew, that was kinda sappy
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter if you want [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
